Determining a resource reallocation scheme can be a fairly challenging task due to a potentially large and complex problem space with a large number of variables. For instance, calculating a resource reallocation scheme for a retail store chain can involve tens of thousands of product types in thousands of different locations. Even when using state-of-the art computers, it can be difficult or impossible to automatically find a solution for resource reallocation problems in an appropriate time. In particular, theoretical models being used for solving resource reallocation problems can be difficult to implement on a computer system for efficient computer-based processing.